Your beautiful kaoru
by Sukichan111
Summary: song fic- your beautiful james blunt. hikaru and kaoru enjoy. its my first song fic


**_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._**

Hikaru walked down the street alone.

The richest child in ouran school.

Isn't that lucky?

He had it all looks, a head on his shoulders and money.

Who wouldn't wanna be him?

Hikaru hated that people saw him as a good looking rich boy.

Too bad that's all anyone looked at.

His looks.

As he passed him he saw the one who didn't see him like that.

His twin Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled sweetly at him as the school bell rang and the crowd of teens ran outside.

Even in the crowd Hikaru could be sure his Kao was an angel.

Hikaru's heart nearly broke as he watched the blond King kiss his Koaru.

Hikaru slammed his fist into the wall.

"Kaoru" he called to him.

Kaoru turned and smiled at him again.

Tamaki again kissed Kaoru goodbye and Kaoru started walking with his brother.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._**

**_"_**Hikaru" he whispered.

"Yes" Hikaru looked up admiring his twin's beauty.

"Why are you staring at me" he blushed slightly.

Hikaru could only speak his mind.

"Your beautiful" he smiled back at kaoru.

Kaoru looked away and blushed "w-were brothers"

Hikaru looked at his feet.

It was true he could never be with Kaoru.

After all they were twins.

**_Yes, she caught my eye  
as I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end._**

Kaoru really grabbed Hikaru's attention with those warm eyes.

Hikaru knew how dumb he looked he knew he was blushing.

Kaoru turned and looked at Hikaru again.

"I'm leaving" Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru lifted his head.

"W-why" he gasped.

"Tamaki and I are moving to France" Kaoru looked Hikaru in the eyes as he spoke.

"Kaoru" Hikaru was cut off by his brothers lips crashing down on his.

Hikaru placed a hand on either side of Kaoru's face.

His cheeks were wet with tears.

"I will always love you" kaoru whispered as he turned away from Hikaru.

Hikaru held to fingers to his lips.

He couldn't stop Kaoru form leaving now.

Kaoru ran down the street pushing past all of the teens who had just left the school.

Hikaru would always remember that kiss though.

**_You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you._**

Hikaru ran after kaoru.

He ran as fast as he could up the steps and right into the bedroom door.

"Don't leave" he cried out.

His twin slammed the suit case shut and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Hikaru but I love Tamaki" Kaoru whispered weakly.

"Then why'd you kiss me" Hikaru asked softly with tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"I….didn't mean it" kaoru lied.

Hikaru pushed him to the wall.

"Truth" he whispered.

"Dad thinks were to close and so he's forcing me to leave" kaoru whispered.

Hikaru kissed his tears away.

"I love you Kaoru, your kindness and courage" Hikaru cried softly as he held kaoru close.

Kaoru smiled "I love you to".

Hikaru kissed Kaoru's forehead.

"My lost beauty" he smiled softly.

**_You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel  
With a smile on her face  
When she thought up that I should be with you,_**

As Kaoru walked out the door Hikaru sat silently watching.

"I'll miss you" both mouthed the words slowly.

Hikaru shook his head with tears in his eyes.

In his head he prayed.

'Kami keep him safe'.

"Why am I still here" he ran down the steps heading for the air prot.

He could stop this.

He could still be with kaoru.

**_But it's time to face the truth.  
I will never be with you._**

As he looked at the sky he saw the plane leaving the air port.

It flew across the sky taking his lover with it.

Hikaru touched two fingers to his lips and blew a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry kaoru, we can never be together"

A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

He whipped it away.

**_The End_**


End file.
